Remember Me
by SonamySistah96
Summary: *One-shot* "I realize that there is no way in hell that you're going to think I'm telling the truth, Zero. So I will just have to make you remember me, us." It's here as I promised! Enjoy!


**Remember Me**

Zero Kiryuu, Cross Academy prefect, walked silently across the school grounds patrolling the area for any rebellious Day Class students who might decide to skip curfew. The night was fairly cold to him as light snow drifted to the ground from the almost pitch black sky. (A/N what is it with me, Zero, and snow?) A moderate wind swept through the grove of trees that the boy was walking through and brushed his face, making him shiver a bit.

Pulling his jacket closer to him, Zero made his way through the grove at a quicker pace to avoid staying out in the cold weather any longer than was necessary. His footsteps echoed as they marched through the dirt at a steady pace and little white puffs of air came from the boy's mouth indicating steady breathing.

A stronger wind suddenly came blowing through, ruffling the teen's silver hair in a wild manner and chilling him to the bone. Zero grit his teeth to keep them from chattering and buttoned up his uniform jacket fully. It added a little more warmth but not as much as he would have hoped. Continuing on, the prefect heard a small rustle to his left. He paused in his venture and stared curiously at a spot between some trees, searching for any sign of movement. None happened and Zero just shrugged it off as some sort of animal then continued on walking.

He kept on for a few more minutes before hearing another rustle of leaves, but this time they were louder and seemingly closer. Zero looked around every which way trying to pinpoint the source of the noise. There was no way that it could be an animal this time. The noise was too loud, too noticeable, and sounded an awful lot like footsteps. Pulling out the _Bloody Rose_, Zero cautiously proceeded forward on high alert, looking out for any sign of abnormally among the path.

'_It must be a Day Class student because I don't sense any vampires, but then again, some vampires can mask their aura. Like that idiot Kuran, so I better be on high alert regardless.' _He thought to himself and stopped in the middle of the path when the noise came to a stop seemingly right behind him. Staying perfectly still, Zero stood with his back to whoever it was, both waiting for the other to make a move. The cold winter wind blew harshly against the trees and made the silver haired prefect shiver subconsciously. _'Why am I just standing here? It's probably just a Day Class student behind me so why can't I bring myself to turn around? Something…about this just doesn't feel right. Nothing has ever made me hesitate before except for…'_ Zero's eyes widened a fraction then glared heatedly at the emptiness ahead of him_. 'Kuran.'_ He thought bitterly, and with renewed vigor, spun around pointing his gun dangerously at the first person he saw.

But there was no one there.

Looking confusedly around first, Zero put his gun back in its holster and rubbed a cold hand through his hair sighing in aggravation. _'I'm seriously loosing it here; I've got to get back to my room quick before I do something stupid.'_ He thought and turned around to leave only to come face to face with Kuran Kaname himself. Needless to say, Zero nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden appearance of his long-time rival and immediately stepped back from the sudden fright.

The said pureblood prince only smiled at him softly and chuckled amusedly at the boy's reactions to his appearance. Zero, on the other hand, was far from amused.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kuran?" he spat venomously and glared at the taller male in front of him. "You should be in class with all the other blood suckers so get moving." He finished and shoved past Kaname in a huff.

Though he didn't show it, Kaname was deeply put out by the boy's words. Did he really mean that little to Zero? _'So he really doesn't remember does he?'_ he thought and turned around to say something, but said silver haired prefect was already out of sight and gone.

"Damn," was the muttered curse that the pureblood whispered before heading off in the direction of the Sun Dorms. He knew Zero would have wanted to get back there quickly since it was so cold.

**~*xXx*~**

Zero came out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before cautiously making his way back to his dorm room. He was so anxious to take a nice hot shower that he had forgotten to bring his pajamas with him to change into in the shower room. He made his way to his door without any trouble and wasted no time in going inside while locking it behind him. Sighing softly, the boy made his way to his dresser and pulled out some boxers and a white "T." After drying himself off, Zero proceeded to put on the garments and tossed his towel on the floor. He gave a loud sneeze as he made the trek to his bed. _'Great just what I needed, a damn cold.'_ He thought and let himself fall face first onto the bed with a soft thud. The silver haired boy was asleep within minutes after his head hit the pillow.

A shadowed figure crept through Zero Kiryuu's window and stood beside said boy's bed.

Kaname Kuran took in the sight of the pale boy's position on the bed. On his stomach, face turned to the side for air, and face seemingly glowing with its own soft hue. The pureblood smiled at the peaceful scene. It was so different from the way the prefect would usually be cold, loud (to the Day Class girls), and glaring heatedly. To Kaname, it was all highly amusing behavior, but he was relishing in the peaceful state of his beloved hunter at the moment. That made him hate all the more, what he was about to do.

Sighing and shrugging the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach, Kaname released his aura to its normal sense and waited for Zero to react.

Lilac eyes snapped open almost instantly upon sensing the powerful aura and the silver haired boy immediately sat up in his bed looking around for the cause of his senses screaming, _"vampire!"_

His sleepy orbs settled upon the appearance of Kaname by the window…smirking of all things. Zero's eyes automatically narrowed and he reached towards his bedside table for the _Bloody Rose_ only to find it missing. _'What the? Where is it? I swear I put it right here before I-'_ the boy's thoughts were cut short at a soft, "ahem," causing him so direct his attention to a smirking pureblood who was dangling the sought after gun in his slender fingers. Through gritted teeth, Zero managed a small growl and glared heatedly at the vampire.

"Give me back my gun, Kuran! And what the hell are you doing in my room?" he seethed and only became more aggravated when Kaname's smirk gave away to a full-blown smile. "Why so happy, huh?" he asked and Kaname quit dangling the gun, only to toss it to the bewildered hunter and sit on the side of the bed closest to Zero. Reacting on pure reflex, the silver haired boy backed up and cautiously pointed the gun at the pureblood, ready to fire at any moment. "Tell me why you're in my room right now or I'll blow your head clean off," he uttered and Kaname could only gaze at the younger vampire with an increasing look of…was that sorrow? Why…was he sad? Zero found himself lowering the gun against his will. Something about that look made him want to hug the pureblood and take away all of his worries. The boy shook his head softly. What the hell was he thinking?

Kaname sighed and looked away from the person of his affections.

"Kiryuu-kun, I've come to ask you some questions if that's alright. They won't take long so I will be gone in a few minutes depending on your answers," he said and looked back towards the boy for confirmation. Zero didn't know why, but he nodded and fully laid his gun to rest beside him, waiting for the pureblood to begin. Kaname took that as a sign to continue and thanked Kami that the boy was actually going to hear him out. "Alright, who am I to you?" Zero was taken aback by this question but answered none the less.

"You are Kuran Kaname, Night Class President, pureblood prince, and the object of Yuki Cross' affections," he stated smoothly without even batting an eye. Kaname's face was impassive as he continued on.

"How long have we known each other, Kiryuu-kun?" he asked and Zero shrugged nonchalantly.

"A few years I guess. Two maybe three." He said and could have sworn he saw the pureblood's mood darken, but before he could dwell too much on it, another question was given.

"Do you ever feel like you're missing something? As if there was a part of your life that's memories are completely inaccessible?" he said in a serious tone and got the reaction he was wanting. Zero's eyes widened. How had Kaname known what he was feeling? The prefect had never told anyone about his lack of memories about his past. He figured that there was no need seeing as he could do nothing about it, and in all honesty he was afraid of encountering the lost fragments of his memory. He felt that there would be something he didn't want to remember. Whenever he thought about it, it felt as if he had lost something in his past that was so very important, and he didn't want the sadness of losing it to affect his life now. Calming himself, Zero nodded slowly and watched Kaname's face go from hopeful, to pleased. Was the pureblood hoping that he had lost memories?

"Would you believe me if I said that you and I were connected in the past, Kiryuu-kun?" Kaname asked softly and received an inquiring look from Zero.

"Kuran I've only known you for a few years, there's no way we could have known each other before then." The silver haired boy spoke and cocked an eyebrow when he heard a humorless chuckle come from the pureblood before him.

"What if something happened to you, Zero? What if you were attacked when we were young? What if you were kidnapped and by the time I found you, the fiend who had taken you had abused you physically and mentally to the point where you had no idea who I was or who you were? What if I placed you in the care of the Chairman for safety since more people were to surely try and bring you harm since you had a close relationship with me? Would you believe me then, Zero? If you really knew the truth of what went on and how painful it was to have to leave you behind?" Kaname got closer to the confused boy with each question until their bodies were softly but surely pressing against each other and Zero could feel the pureblood's breath on his face. Wine brown eyes stared intensely into confused lilac ones.

Zero was too shocked to speak and definitely too confused to comprehend the position that they were both in or the fact that the pureblood had called him by his first name, as Kaname placed both hands on the bed next to Zero's hips as he leaned forward and whispered into the boy's ear.

"What would you think if you remembered a time when you and I used to live for each other? A time when we were inseparable. A time when we…loved each other?" he whispered and pulled back to view Zero's face. Kaname smirked at the expression. A deep blush covered the boy's features as he took in all the information and his eyes widened in realization. He opened his mouth to protest but Kaname shushed him with his fingers. "I realize that there is no way in hell that you're going to think I'm telling the truth, Zero. So I will just have to make you remember me, _us."_

Before he could react, Kaname leaned forward and closed the distance between their lips. Zero's eyes widened in shock at the pureblood's actions and tried to squirm away, but Kaname placed his hands at the boy's sides holding him into place. The kiss was shy at first but Kaname began to get bolder as he snaked his tongue out to slide across Zero's bottom lip. The said boy gasped at the feeling, and Kaname took advantage of this, slipping his tongue inside the younger vampire's moist cavern and savoring the taste that was uniquely Zero. Something he hadn't tasted in so many agonizing years and something that he had missed so very much. Zero's protesting was gradually ceasing as, against his will, he began to get into the kiss. The way that Kaname was moving his slick tongue around in there was coaxing him into a relaxed state against his will. Zero also found his own tongue rebelling against him and seeking out the pureblood's curious muscle to intertwine and dance with. (A/N that sounded so corny.)

A muffled moan was heard as Zero tilted his head back in order to give Kaname more access to his mouth as the battle for dominance inside, raged on. Without realizing it, the pureblood had moved Zero down into a laying position as he climbed on top of the younger vampire. Kaname seemed to be winning the battle and was getting incredibly hot in his uniform so he shrugged off his jacket and uniform shirt so that he was bare on the top but not the bottom. It helped a little bit.

Zero found himself losing the battle and eventually let Kaname win as they both needed to come up for much needed air. Opening the eyes he didn't know he had closed, Zero looked up at the vampire and was shocked to discover that said pureblood was half naked and hovering over him on the bed. When had that happened? Breathing deeply, the prefect managed to stammer out some words.

"Wh-what was that, K-kuran?" he said in between breaths and Kaname nuzzled his neck affectionately causing the boy to stiffen as he felt a pair of fangs glide softly across his neck.

"Zero, I can't stand not having you at my side any longer. I need you back like how it used to be. It has been far too long since I held you like this, or kissed you. The only reason I didn't approach you about this earlier was because I didn't want you hurt again, but you have become stronger than any Level D that I have ever seen and I am so proud. I know you can take care of yourself now, but I will do everything in my power to keep you safe myself. It's time for you to awaken…my Zero Kiryuu-_Kuran_." Kaname whispered into the boy's neck and then bit down on the area where Zero's tattoo was.

The silver haired boy arched his back and pressed his chest against Kaname while holding on to the pureblood's shoulders for support. He could feel the blood draining from him as his vision blurred and his grip on the pureblood weakened.

"K-Kana-me," he strained out before collapsing unconscious on the bed. Kaname slid his fangs out slowly and licked the wound closed before biting his wrist and sucking some blood out. He positioned his mouth over Zero and kissed him while delivering his blood to the boy at the same time. A few seconds after he had began the kiss, Kaname could feel Zero reacting and the boy began to kiss him back savoring in the delicious elixir being delivered to him. Even after the blood was gone, the two kept on with their lips locked together. Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck and moaned into the kiss as his fingers found their way into chocolate brown waves. Kaname was in a state of bliss knowing that when they finished, his Zero would be back to stay.

They ended the kiss in a breathless manner and gazed into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Zero, do you remember who I am?" Kaname breathed softly and touched his nose to Zero's. The younger boy smiled genuinely.

"Yes, you are Kuran Kaname, Night Class President, pureblood prince, the object of Yuki Cross' affections, and my loving fiancé." Kaname smiled brightly at the last part and hugged the hunter tightly.

"Oh Zero, I've missed you so much!" he said and licked the boy's cheek affectionately. Zero blushed at the gesture but hugged back softly and whispered.

"Me too, Kaname. I've missed you, too."

Kaname pulled away a little bit a laid down next to Zero, pulling the younger boy as close to him as possible. He kissed the boy's silver hair, then his forehead, and lastly his mouth. The kiss lingered for a few seconds before being broken off as Kaname gazed deep into the soft lilac irises that he had missed so much. Those eyes always seemed to be able to look into his blackened soul and create a light that made the pureblood's life worth living.

"I love you, Zero." Kaname whispered and nuzzled the boy's neck softly. The silver haired prefect sighed contently at the gesture.

"I love you too, Kaname and thank you for bringing me back." His reply was a tender kiss to the neck and Kaname smiled at him after pulling away.

"Just don't leave anymore, okay?" he said and Zero nodded quietly.

"I'll never leave you again," he said hugging the pureblood to him and closing his eyes. Kaname did the same as he stroked the soft silver hair, relishing in the smooth feel of it.

His Zero was back.

And this, time he was going to stay.

_Never again would he let anyone take away his silver haired angel._

* * *

~ As I promised, behold the Remember Me one-shot! Oh and just F.Y.I this will be turned into a full-blown story that has cleverly been devised by none other than…IRMINA! I mean she looked at this, took it, and turned it into something that will blow your mind! She has also been giving me these crazy awesome ideas for more KxZ stories along with some other pairings…(teehee irmina) So yes, be on the lookout for those as well! Oh and before I forget…

Disclaimer: VK belongs to Matsuri Hino-sama

Love you much my reviewers! XD Sayonara! ~


End file.
